Kings of Many, Kings of Few: King Geoff Saga
by ju0i8hyzy
Summary: One day, Michael and his group of five find a lone courtyard in the middle of nowhere. Little did they know that stepping into that courtyard would change their entire lives from that point forward. [Based off of the King series of Minecraft done by Achievement Hunter. Includes the main six: Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Ray, and Ryan.]


**Hey guys, time for me to start another fan fiction. This time its about the Achievement Hunters. This is my rendition of the King series. I know it's been done a lot, but I've had this idea brewing in my head awhile, so I need to get it on paper. Or screen...? Anyway, heres the first chapter of Kings of Many, Kings of Few. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What's this?" Michael asked as his group of five entered the courtyard.

The courtyard itself wasn't very impressive. It was almost purely grassland, cut off from the surrounding area by a five meter tall wall. What really caught their eyes was the massive golden throne that laid before them. Although not near the largest structure they had ever seen, its grandiose size dwarfed the entourage. Atop the throne sat a lone man, cloaked in green garbs.

"Welcome servants!" The man said, as he stood up and walked down the stairs of the throne to come to eye level. As he came down to their level, they could see that he was a middle-aged man, with a full beard, not as large as Jack's, but still enough. His standoffish appearance implied a lack of care, but his elegant crown said otherwise.

"My name is Geoff, and this is my Kingdom." the man said, gesturing to the court around him.

"This courtyard? I'd hardly call this a kingdom." Gavin announced as he stepped forward, dressed in his green speckled robes. "And who do you think you're calling your servant?"

"Oh this courtyard?" Geoff asked. "This is only the entrance." As he finished his sentence, Geoff snapped his fingers. Immediately, the walls grew and formed a dome around them, the gate slamming behind them.

"What the hell!?" Michael shouted, looking around for an exit. They were trapped.

"This," Geoff said snapping again, releasing the dome and gate. "is my kingdom."

As soon as the gate had opened, the group had ran, hoping to get away from the seemingly insane man. But as they looked for the route they took to get here, they couldn't find it. In fact, nothing around them looked similar; they were in a wooded area, right by the coast.

"This is Achievement City." Geoff said as he floated down in front of them.

"Jesus Christ!" Ray said as he and everyone else stumbled back from the sudden appearance of the flying man.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryan asked, more transfixed by the spectacle than confused.

"As I said, I am Geoff and this is my kingdom." Geoff explained, "And as of this moment, you are all my new subjects."

"Who are you to make us your subjects?" Gavin asked, as he approached the king.

"The only one that can bring you back." Geoff smirked.

"Well then, we have no choice." Jack said, being the first to accept their new lives.

"I'm glad at least one of you has an ounce of sense in you." Geoff laughed as he took off again into the air. "I'll meet you all back in the royal court."

Realizing the lack of a choice they all had, the rest of the company followed Jack back to the courtyard that started it all. When they arrived, they noticed a new feature in the yard. Four cubes of a dark stone had been placed to the right of the entrance, and Geoff was flying over to the area with another in tow.

"I knew you'd all choose wisely." Geoff said as he placed the stone down with the others. When it was placed to his liking, he swiped his hand down and from seemingly nowhere, 5 wooden signs appeared.

"How the hell did you just-?" Ryan asked as he approached the signs and picked one up, observing it carefully.

"It's quite simple. You just need to swipe down with your hand to access your reserves." Geoff explained. "From there it's as simple as picking what you want."

"Really?" Ryan questioned as he swiped his hand down, the sign that was in his hand disappearing similarly to how it appeared.

"Holy shit, that's awesome!" Ray exclaimed as he picked up a sign, replicating the action.

"Now, everyone grab a sign and place it behind one of these stones." Geoff guided. "Then write your name on the sign, and that block will be yours."

"But what do we use to write?" Jack asked, still confused at all of the changes that had come to his life within the past few minutes.

"Why, your finger of course." Geoff chuckled.

Albeit skeptical, they all did what they were told, and were stunned to find that anything they wrote with their finger mystically appeared as if written in ink.

"Good, now the competition can begin." Geoff smiled as he flew back from the group to his throne where he sat.

"Competition?" Michael asked stepping forward. The idea of a new challenge got his blood rushing, despite the situation.

"You see, it's my birthday today, and I'm lacking any form of entertainment." Geoff explained. "So I thought, why not hold a competition? It gets really lonely simply building a kingdom up if no one is to see it. So I brought you all here so that you could entertain me, and to show my kingdom to you all."

"Well then, what is the competition?" Ray asked.

"I'll put you through a series of trials. When someone wins the specific trial, he will be given a single block of gold to place on his stone." Geoff explained. "When someone wins four blocks, he will be deemed the victor."

"And when one of us wins, we get sent home, right?" Gavin asked.

"As long as it isn't clear that all of you aren't throwing the game to let one person win, I will grant the victor any wish he desires." Geoff answered.

This caught everyone's attention. Any wish? With no repercussions? That would be a prize that would entice any person.

"Well, if there are no further questions, let's start with an easy one." Geoff smirked. "I wish for a fight to the death, right here."

Everyone's faces immediately went from hope to despair. Their dreams of their wishes immediately fell as they stood there shocked.

"Wait, you can't be serious!?" Ray shouted, finally voicing what everyone thought at once.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Geoff sighed. "Everyone, follow me."

Geoff led everyone behind the massive throne to a small stone bunker. The inside was dimly lit, and there were five beds spread across the room.

"Everyone, get a good night's sleep, we'll reconvene in the morning." Geoff said as he left them all to get sorted themselves.

When they were sure that Geoff was out of earshot, the group of men began talking.

"We need to get out of here!" Jack reasoned. "As soon as someone wins, we need to wish to be returned to our world."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan questioned. "This place is amazing! Just think of all we can do in this new world. Our laws don't apply here, that man was out there flying for Pete's sake! This new world is ripe for the picking; he said that we were the only ones here."

"Don't you care about the life you left behind? Don't you care about all the people we're leaving behind?" Jack asked. "What about your wife? Your kid? Do they mean nothing to you now?"

"We can bring them here!" Ryan said. "We can do anything with that wish. If he could bring us here, he can bring them."

"You don't know that!" Jack shouted.

"Enough!" Michael said, getting between the two. "Jeez, despite sounding the same, you couldn't be more different."

"Let's just think about it in the morning." Ray said as he got into bed.

"There's nothing to think about, leaving is the only option." Jack growled, as he crawled into bed as well.

"Well then, you better hope you win this competition." Ryan muttered under his covers. "Because if you don't…"

* * *

"Good morning!" Geoff said as he walked into the bunker at daybreak.

Removing the sleep from their eyes, the five adventurers got up from their beds and turned to their captor turned king.

"So now that you've slept, I'd assume you're all ready for that fight to the death that I asked of before." Geoff smiled.

"You can't still be serious about that?" Gavin shouted.

"Oh, then I guess you want to be the example." Geoff said as he swiped his hand down and, similarly to the day before, produced an object from thin air, this time a deep blue sword.

With said sword, he cleaved Gavin's head off, after which his entire body shattered into bright shards, which floated their way over to the bed that Gavin was sleeping in and reconstructed themselves into the sarcastic brit once again.

"This world just keeps getting more and more interesting." Ryan smirked.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Gavin shouted

"Now that you all can see that life doesn't matter here, how's about that fight?" Geoff grinned, ignoring the question.

"Fine, the sooner I can get home, the better." Jack groaned as he stood up off his bed, his goliath size would have intimidated anyone in the room, had they not known his true nature.

"Perfect, now if you'll all follow me back to the courtyard." Geoff said as he quickly walked back out of the bunker, the troupe of five following in suit.

After Geoff took his seat on the throne, the group of five stood in front of him, waiting.

"What are you all waiting for? Fight!" Geoff commanded.

"How are we supposed to do that? We don't have any weapons." Ray questioned.

"Why would I give you weapons? You're using your fists." Geoff explained.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gavin once again complained.

"I'm not one to play around." Geoff said as he stood up to face the challenge to his honor, before sighing and sitting back down. "Fine, you can abstain from any round you want to, but know you won't be able to get a block."

"I'm in." Jack voiced, surprising everyone in the group. Who knew the gentle giant would come to battle himself. "The sooner I win, the sooner we get out of here."

"You win? Please, you couldn't hurt a fly." Ryan smirked as he stepped forward to accept the challenge.

"As if I'd let you two duke it out without me." Michael grinned.

"No way, if you guys want to knock your bloody heads together, that's fine with me." Gavin said as he backed away from the group.

"I'm going with Gavin on this one man, no way I'm getting involved in this." Ray said, joining next to Gavin.

"Well if everyone's decided, let's get started." Geoff announced, and with that, Jack and Ryan charged at each other, hands bared to strike.

Like lightning, Michael quickly got in between them and delivered a spin kick to both their heads forcing them back. Jack was quick to get back to his feet and rush at Michael, while Ryan was a little slower. However, Michael's smaller size and quicker speed allowed him to dodge Jack's charge, allowing him to set his eyes once again on Ryan.

Before Ryan could fully recover, Michael was already on him again. With a quick uppercut to the jaw, Ryan was sent spiraling into the air. However, Michael wasn't done just yet, as he delivered a right kick to his side, sending him flying directly at Jack. However, before his body could make contact with the goliath and force him back, it shattered into blue shards.

"Shit." Michael said as Jack two-arm slammed him into the ground. But before Jack could pound him more, Michael rolled out of the way, forcing the giant's fist to hit the earth. Within an instant, Michael was back on his feet.

For awhile the two simply stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, they both charged each other, grabbing their opponent by the shoulders. However, Jack's brute strength allowed him to pick Michael up, hoping to slam him back into the ground.

"Checkmate." Jack said.

"Of course." Michael smirked, using the momentum to swing his legs and kick out Jack's arms, causing him to let go of his smaller opponent. Michael then used Jack's back as a springboard, launching himself into the air while knocking Jack to his knees. Using the momentum from his fall, Michael landed his heel into the back of Jack's head, causing him to shatter into blue shards like those before him.

"Yea, go Michael, that's my boy." Gavin said as he and Ray ran over to him and hoisted him onto his shoulders.

"Nice job man, you got 'em good." Ray praised.

"WOOH, Mogar is back, bitches!" Michael shouted.

Applause from above them caught their attention, and when the trio looked up, they saw Geoff walking down the steps on his throne to greet them.

"Congratulations Michael, on winning the first Gold block of the competition." Geoff said, holding his hand out. In his hand, was a small golden block, not more than three by three inches.

Michael took the block for Geoff and looked in over in his hands, examining the finely cut edges.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go and put it down." Geoff coaxed, and Michael walked over to his black stone and put the small cube down.

"Kind of a small block for such a large pedestal." Michael ventured.

"Tap the gold, you'll see." Geoff grinned.

Michael did what he was told and tapped the block, which immediately grew into a block about a meter tall on all sides.

"Cross-dimensional storage, weight and size reduction, what other wonders could this world have?" Ryan voiced as he joined the group.

"Well if we're all ready, time to begin the second challenge." Geoff grinned.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Personally, picking a specific aspect of each of their personalities to focus on was difficult. Since these are real people, their personalities actually adapt on the situation, as opposed to a character in a book, who is a constant. Anyway, please review on how I did, whether you thought it was good or not. Until next time.**


End file.
